Computing devices can include a touchscreen keyboard, such as a soft input panel (SIP), instead of a conventional physical keyboard for a user to enter text. Conventionally, touchscreen keyboards are designed for users to provide input using both hands. For instance, a touchscreen keyboard can include a horizontal keyboard located across a bottom portion of the display. However, in situations where the user only has a single hand available to utilize the keyboard or otherwise desires to use a single hand, the user may find it difficult to reach each key of the horizontal keyboard. For instance, a right-handed user may be unable to reach keys that are located a left side of the display.